Only One Way Out
by unourapickle
Summary: If dreams come true, the nightmare is just beginning... M X S pairing. REVISED!...again! Now complete!
1. Chapter 1

If dreams come true, the nightmare is just beginning…

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yes, I know. "She changed the text on us!" Blasphemy! I should be disqualified shouldn't I. Oh, well…I guess you'll just have to suffer knowing I made this fic more or less bearable…maybe. I guess you'll just have to find out for yourself.

-----

Miroku held the strange torch-like thing that Kagome called a flashlight, shining it on the low walls of the cave. In front of him, Sango turned around. Miroku directed the beam at her.

"Hey, don't shine that thing in my eyes! Focus it on the ground so we can see where we're going."

"Sango, maybe we should hold hands…just in case we lose each other…" He couldn't stop the grin. Sango was relieved that the darkness covered her blush. But the monk did have a point. This cave was blacker than midnight ever with the help of Kagome's…torch. But holding hands with a lecherous monk was not on the top of her to-do list. It only took her a moment to come up with a solution. Miroku grunted as something was thrust at him.

"Hold onto this," came Sango's voice. Regaining his breath, Miroku took the end of Sango's large boomerang. So close. Satisfied, Sango continued on through the blackness. After only a short ways, Miroku let out a startled yell and the other side of the boomerang dropped suddenly, followed by a thud. The light went out. Total and complete darkness enveloped them.

"Miroku?" Sango called, groping around in the darkness, "Miroku, are you…" Apparently she wasn't the only one doing the groping…Sango jumped with a yelp as Miroku's hand closed over her backside.

"Oh…there you are," came Miroku's voice, unable to mask his amusement. The resounding sound of palm meeting cheek echoed through the darkness.

The pair continued on. This time, Miroku led the way with a fuming Sango close behind providing the light from the flashlight. They passed in silence for the remainder of the time. Miroku gave up trying to start a conversation. He focused instead on where they were going. He was starting to wonder why he had volunteered to explore this cave in the first place…oh yeah, Sango had volunteered first. The things he did to ensure her…safety. But why they had decided to search this particular cave for signs of Naraku was beyond him. He was about to suggest that they turn back when a distant sound reached him

"I hear water. There must be an underground stream nearby. Watch you step…" No sooner had the advice left his lips when the ground slopped downward suddenly. The next thing he knew, he was tumbling ponytail over sandals down a steep, particularly uneven hill. He would never have thought it possible for up and down to co-exist at the same time. He tried to call out, but he was suddenly enveloped by a great, cold, swirling mass. Then, blackness darker than the cave overwhelmed him.

-----

Cliché no? I just love cheesy cliff hangers. I'm not going to promise you that it gets better, because; one, I don't have the same tastes as you, and two, it may not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I must have set a record for most hits and least reviews. 120 hits and only two reviews. C'mon people, what is this world coming to? Maybe you're all trying to tell me something…well, I will purge ahead as planned…sorry if this bores you to tears.

-----

Consciousness slowly crept back into Miroku's possession. When he opened his eyes, the world tilted and swam in nauseating loops. Miroku closed his eyes with a moan. Where was he? Where was Sango…? Sango! The memories came flooding back in a maelstrom of confusion. His eyes shot wide open. Attempting to ignore the rolling-down-a-hill-in-a-can feeling, he surveyed his surroundings. He was lying sprawled out on his back on very unforgiving ground. A few trees dotted the horizon and he was waist deep in a slowly flowing river. River…yes, that's right. He had tumbled into an underground river. Smooth move on his part. The river must have carried him out of the cave. And Sango? Had she fallen into the river to be swept away as well?

Miroku turned his neck stiffly. His companion was no where to be seen. She could have washed up anywhere. Miroku cursed himself for his carelessness. But sitting there berating himself wasn't going to find Sango. He sat up slowly. His legs were numb from the cold water and his robes were drenched. After he massaged the life back into his legs, standing up became a surprisingly hard task. His sandals made squelching noises when he walked. He felt somewhat foolish squelching and dripping along. The fringe of trees was the most likely place to start looking.

After traveling a short ways, he reached what turned out to be a small, dense forest. He followed the river into the trees. The moment he entered the forest, his senses were as rigid as the hairs on the back of his neck. It was deadly quiet in the cover of the trees. No birds, no wind, even the steady gurgle of the river seemed to be muted. The sound of his own breathing made Miroku cringe. He kept the prayer beads on his right hand lose. He entered into a small clearing. He stopped. A shape materialized out of the darkness before him.

"Sango!" Miroku breathed a sigh of relief. "Sango, I was worried…" he took a step forward but Sango drew her sword. Before he had time to react, the blade was at his throat. Sango's breath on his neck sent shivers up Miroku's spine. Her blade bit into his skin. Miroku glanced at Sango's face. Her eyes were blank and unfocused. Her hand holding the sword shook slightly as if she was struggling with herself. As if…she was being controlled. Her breath came in pants. Miroku looked into Sango's emotionless eyes. There was no doubt about it. A gasp escaped from Sango's lips.

"Get…away…from me," She whispered through gritted teeth. Miroku would have gladly complied but the sword slicing into his neck was a slight problem. The sword suddenly slipped from Sango's grasp and buried itself in the ground at Miroku's feet. Sango staggered back away from him. The forest surrounding them echoed with a laughter that sent chills racing up and down Miroku's spine.

"Naraku," Miroku uttered under his breath. Without warning, Miroku's hand reached down and pulled Sango's sword from the ground. His feet moved him closer to her. He fought against this strange force that had taken hold of him, but he suddenly found himself standing over Sango, sword raised. Naraku's laugh echoed in his mind. Sweat rolled down Miroku's face as he struggled for control. He wasn't strong enough, he realized in a heart wrenching moment. The sword slashed downward as Miroku cried out.

-----

Well, I still can't promise you anything except that this next chapter is going to be very long…on my standards, and this whole fic is probably only going to be four chapters long.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

You know I've been thinking…yes I know OMG! But seriously…what is the point of all of these disclaimer things…? Is it so the authors can sound like total suck-ups? Sometimes I wonder…its like "Read my story please! I promise it will get better! Oh woe is me! Please Review!"…and stuff like that. Is it really necessary?

"No!" Miroku gasped, sitting up. He opened his eyes. Sango's concerned features swam into view. Miroku nearly collapsed with relief. It was only a dream. Sango yelped as Miroku pulled her into an embrace. She sat there rigidly, not sure how to react until Miroku's hand came in contact with her behind. She pushed him away and stood up. Miroku looked around himself for the first time since he had regained consciousness. They were surrounded by trees; thick, dense trees, through which slowly flowed a river.

"Miroku I can't believe you! Why do you…," Sango paused, "Miroku?" The monk's face blanched. "Are you alright?" Sango asked hesitantly. Her companion finally seemed to come to, but his face was still drained of its color.

"It's nothing…" he remarked, trying to sound casual. Sango raised an eyebrow. Miroku stood up.

"We should find our way out of this place." He said with a glance around at the surrounding trees. Sango followed him through the trees.

Miroku hurried them upstream. The river would lead them out of this place. They stepped out into a small clearing. Miroku stopped. Every hair on the back of his neck stood rigid. A deep cynical laughter echoed in the stillness. He wasn't imagining it because Sango drew her sword beside him. Suddenly, something from his dream aroused Miroku. He turned to Sango and barely had enough time to dodge. The blade whistled by his ear. Sango pointed her sword at him, eyes glazed. Behind her, a shape materialized out of the darkness. Miroku stiffened. Naraku's form stood there, calm and menacing.

"Naraku! Let her go!" shouted Miroku, loosening the prayer beads on his right hand. Naraku laughed.

"So monk, you would sacrifice this girl for a chance at revenge." Miroku knew that his threat was useless. Sango stood between him and his enemy. There was no way he could get to Naraku without harming Sango. Before he had time to further debate his situation, Sango leapt at him. Miroku dodged to the side and jumped out of the way of Sango's slashing blade. Miroku dodged again and went after Naraku. Naraku just stood there, chuckling.

"Are you sure you want to do this monk? After all, if you ever succeed in killing me, you will kill her as well."

Miroku stopped. Now what? There had to be some way around this! Maybe he was dreaming again. Come on! Wake up! He heard panting behind him and tuned to see Sango barring down upon him again. In a desperate move, Miroku dropped down and knocked Sango off her feet. The sword flew a few feet and stood quivering in the ground.

"Oh, so this is how you play?" Naraku chuckled, "Very well,"

Miroku rolled Sango over on her back. She was still conscious, but the dull tinted look had gone from her eyes. A surge of panic rose up in Miroku's chest.

"Sango, get away from here! Run! NOW!"

He felt Naraku take control of his body. He struggled, but slowly, he stood and walked over to where Sango's sword stood. His hand reached out and grasped the hilt. With a sharp tug, he pulled it free. He turned to see Sango. She sat there where she had fallen.

"Sango! Run!" Miroku managed to gasp.

"I won't leave you!" Sango cried.

"You don't have a choice," came Naraku's voice. Sango glared defiantly up at him as invisible bonds wrapped around her ankles and wrists. Miroku willed his feet to stop walking forward, or his hands to drop the sword. His advance was not ceased or slowed. He wasn't strong enough. He wasn't strong enough to protect the woman he loved! Then something that Naraku had said filtered in through all the chaos. Miroku knew what he had to do. He knew he could not save himself, but at least he might be able to save Sango. The sword shook in his hands. His feet took him around to Sango's back. She kneeled there, still starring daggers at Naraku as Miroku's hands lifted the sword above his head. Sweat ran down his face. He knew he wasn't strong enough, but maybe…the sword came down.

Disclaimer:

Hmmmm…now doesn't this sound familiar…? (Bitter sarcasm is not all it's cracked up to be…) So, now….in my new role as "suck-up" since that's what people seem to expect from this site…umm….a list of 100 reasons why you should review…1. You would do anything to shut me up…2. No one really cares any ways… 3. You could feel sorry for me…(funny)…4. …..sigh…ok, make that the..3 and a half reasons why you should review. I think I'll just stick to the fic.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

This shall be my best work…or my only work…so far…I have issues with finishing things. This shall be my finest…complete work. (triumphant laughter). I would just like to say thanx to all those who reviewed…all two of you…I appreciate it...and I'm not a suck-up. I am truly grateful to those of you who would take the time out of your obviously busy schedule to make a certain fic author feel appreciated. Here's to you.

Sango gasped. She looked up at Naraku. The demon's face was paler that usual and the smirk had disappeared. A small trickle of blood glistened at the corner of his mouth. His eyes were wide with shock and his mouth moved as if he was going to say something, but the words never came. Naraku collapsed in a motionless heap on the ground. Sango turned just in time to see Miroku fall to his knees. His hand, white knuckled, still grasping the hilt of the sword that he had driven into his chest.

"Miroku!" Sango cried, as the monk collapsed. Sango's bonds disappeared. "Why?" she asked as she crawled over to her companion.

Miroku managed a smile. His breath came in soft gasps. "It…was the…only way…" Sango kneeled over him, tears springing unbidden to her eyes.

"Why did you have to? Miroku, why? I don't understand!" Miroku's eyelids closed for a moment. Out of the corner of her blurry vision, she saw Miroku's hand come up behind her.

'Miroku! Don't do this! Not now!' Sango thought, but to her surprise, the hand went to her face instead. With his thumb, Miroku gently wiped away a large tear as it rolled down Sango's cheek. Sango put her hands over his hand and cradled it against her face. Miroku looked softly into her eyes.

"Sango…promise me something." he whispered.

"Anything,"

"Promise me that, no matter what happens, you'll never lose that smile,"

Sango managed a small smile. "Of course," she said, "but you'll always be with me to make sure of that." Miroku tried to smile.

"Sango, promise me," he urged.

"I promise," she said, her voice choked with sobs. "Miroku, don't leave me," Miroku closed his eyes.

"Sango…I love you," he whispered. Tears streamed down Sango's face. She squeezed Miroku's hand.

"I love you too," she whispered. Miroku smiled.

"I'm glad," he said softly. His hand went limp in Sango's grasp.

Disclaimer:

And I'll just leave you with that. Sorry, happy endings aren't my style. Rant, rave, flame, do as you must, just don't do drugs! Peace!

Unourapickle


End file.
